


Silver Lining

by Amilyn



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette plans a celebratory night out without Nick in spite of LaCroix's churlishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merfilly

 

 

"Janette!" he roared.

"His foul mood is not your doing," Janette reassured the serving girl whose fingers were trembling as they drew her lacings tight.

The door slammed open and Janette smiled at him, lashes lowered demurely. She heard the girl skitter back under a table and watched LaCroix's nostrils flare at the scent of the girl's fear.

One more adjustment to her pocket hoops and she took his arm. "What a lovely night for the opera," she purred. "And afterwards, we can feed on the most delicate, without sanctimonious commentary."

His lip curled derisively, but she smelled his anticipation.

 


End file.
